The Reunion
by Matteney101
Summary: Matteney at the FRIENDS reunion XX!


Matty: there they all were together. It had been years since they'd all been together in one room talking about the FRIENDS. Hell itd had been years since seeing them all individually. Well not so much the girls but definitely forever since he'd seen matt and david. In Fact he saw courteney about two months ago and before that it had been about 6 years since he'd seen her?. Six dreadful years. But, the thing about matthew and courteney is they could go a lifetime without seeing each other and once they finally do, it all falls back into place. Hell she'd even convinced to start this whole Instagram thing which has been amazing. She even orchestrated THIS entire thing which… She really is amazing. He thought to himself while looking at her "No matthew" he stopped himself "not tonight."

court: Everyone was finally together. back on the beloved set they once knew. she couldn't lie. She felt a weight once she walked in and had to fight the tears back but seeing all her co-stars..her friends. that feeling sunk...but then she saw matty...and butterflies struck her stomach fast. she looked at him and her mind lost control "god he looks amazing..and not just in a "cleaned up for tonight" kind of way but for ages now he was clean and looking back to his good old self, heck even better and more handsome and—" she stopped her thoughts.."he um..he looked..good. yeah..good." she nodded to herself and gave him a massive hug. "matty!" she smiled, letting him wrap his arms around him. "gosh..he smells so good—" she stopped herself again. gosh, what was wrong with her ?

Matty: He hugged her back, The most natural feeling in the world. As they pulled away ".. wow, you look-" easyyyy matthew he thought "beautiful." She smiled as they locked eyes for a minute, suddenly getting awkward..not bad awkward but, awkward he cleared his throat "look at this, you orchestrated all of this. Not that I'm surprised" he smiled just before she was about to say something they were brought out on stage. The people were going nuts, literally crazy. "Wow" I whispered into her ear as we waved to the audience "I know" she whispered back. As they took their seats courteney instantly moved next to matthew and he just smiled at her.

court: the audience was still going crazy as the 6 of them all sat together. she couldn't be sure, but she definitely heard a few "mondler" chants within all the cheers and screams. Suddenly the audience were clapping and cheering again as ellen ran out onto the stage for the interview.

Matty: The last time he was here he was gawking over Jennifer love hewitt laughing at the memory, now here he is not being able to stop staring at courteney. As she smiled at the few mondler chants that were being spewed from the audience. That really was the time of his life. As they all had their hugs with Ellen they all sat back down Ellen trying to control the crowd made them all laugh.

court: The crowd finally settled. the interview started. 10 mins into ellen had already struck up chats with Jennifer and david, asking about their life away from ross and rachel, what they felt the couple would be right now, as david casually threw in "probably on a break" which made the crowd go wild. Court knew what was coming as Ellen smiled and shifted herself towards her and matty. "so..you two" the crowd went wild. No one could even hear Ellen anymore as she spoke but drowned from the cheers. Matty and Court smiled at them and then two each other, but they couldn't hold back from laughing and giving a few "whoops" and claps for themselves. the audience were once again settled and the interview went on. "so courteney..matthew..how has it been being together again at a friends theme event ? Does it feel different from the last time you saw each other a few months ago ?"

Matthew: "I think I can speak for both of us when I say how amazing it was, we always fall into place you know? Nothing was missed even after, it had been what? About 6 years since we'd seen each other. I mean she did talk me into getting an instagram account. So when you ask us if anything feels different my response would be no because we fall into place."

court: She watched him speak and her face couldn't help but light up and blush as he spoke so highly of their relationship that never seemed to change. and it was true. No matter how much time would pass, they could walk in a room and instantly start talking like they'd just seen each other last week. nothing would ever change between them. in fact the only thing that ever felt different was the urge to just hug and grip onto each other a little more tighter than usual. In fact, throughout the interview she felt his shoe lightly touch her foot which she knew was on purpose and she would chuckle under her breath each time. he still had that same smirk when he talked about them. he looked like a devious devil plotting something. but she could not tear her eyes away from that grin...that damn grin. Then Ellen shifted her eyes to court.

"so courteney..how did you persuade Matthew to get instagram?"

"well...while were having lunch a while back, i was talking about it to him, telling him how this new generation found a love for this show and the characters in it, especially..chandler bing" she playfully winked at the audience sending them laughing as she nudged matty who also began to laugh and place his hands on her shoulder that had just knocked into him "no no no" he laughed as she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands, playfully shaking them in front of his face. "but someone didn't believe me". The audience was still laughing, however they did hear a couple of "awws" when their hands came together, which caused them to smirk at each other and to blush, getting a little embarrassed but they thought it was cute. "but yes..i was explaining it to him and then after i was like 'what am i doing? the fans would love to know that we reunited as they do when us girls post together' and he was like 'ok let's do it!' but still not completely believing that the new generation would care. but i knew they would. because of how amazing matthew is, he really was the heart of the show

Matthew: as soon as they grabbed each other's hands it was over... they feel the same as they always have soft, and delicate. The crowds cheering snapped him out of it as he looked over at matt he smirked and winked knowing exactly what was going through his head. He looked back over at ellen "Besides how could i ever resist. I mean you know, I had been thinking about it anyways for a while and then court got one and turned it into something... something incredible and hilarious and just such a warm place. And then I heard she and Lisa convinced Jen to get one and it was only a matter of time..."

court: "he knew i was coming for him. Back in the day we could never do anything without each other ! He was by my side work, at almost every awards event or party..even casual days we had off of work i was stuck with him !" she playfully rolled her eyes and he played along by turning away from her acting like he was hurt. again the room was filled with laughs. "but no really," court started to get serious, "he really is so incredible back then and now still, and he has such a beautiful bunch of people supporting him and saying the sweetest things and never letting chandler bing die, or even any of our characters die, and i think that's such an amazing and beautiful thing and i felt he really needed to see it because there's times i know he needs to know how much people out there love him," she turned to him, "they really do matty. no one else could of done chandler like you and they know that and they are just so in love with that character and everything that YOU put into charge. The chan chan man...and i definitely felt that he needed to do this for himself, because even though he has twitter, i myself have seen that the friends fans are just so much bigger on this platform. and i was honestly bursting with excitement knowing he was going to be able to see all that kindness and love for him and his amazing acting. he is literally a comedy genius...and without a doubt the most amazing person i have ever worked with." "i love ya court" matthew quickly kissed her on the cheek, as she smiled up to the ceiling. the crowd started to go wild at this and all joined in chanting "MONDLER MONDLER MONDLER" now. they couldn't help it. The cast and Ellen were all amazed at this response, and court and matthew were shocked that they had such an impact on that crowd and how mondler had turned into this powerful thing.

Matthew: "i haven't admitted this anyone but a few months ago i found myself scrolling through tv and came across an episode and it just so happened to be... monica and chandler's wedding episode *he blushed* the crowd awing "and well, as much as everyone loves ross and rachel" matthew laughed "monica and chandler are definitely a different type of beautiful together." He smiled the crowd cheering. "We were great court" he said as he put his arm around her.

court:"we ARE great, matty" she said, snuggling into his shoulder and laying her head on him. Ellen started to chuckle "y'all make every married couple on the earth look like strangers compared to you both. you just suit so well next to each other it often makes me think...has there ever been a bit of mondler between you both outside of friends" court shot matthew a look, a look where she was trying to cover up the fact she was saying "oh shit oh shit oh shit" she awkwardly laughed and looked up to matthew.

court: she looked at him. he was stuttering, gosh was she sweating ?! Neither of them knew what to do, when Lisa jumped in "well...let's just say mondler wasn't just on the screen. these two had an incredible chemistry outside of friends that they carried on in front of the screen. their connection was never fake or forced, it was pure real." court and Matty both smiled, appreciating Lisa's rescue, but it did not end there. "so what was this chemistry and connection outside of friends' 'Ellen laughed. it seemed light hearted, but it also seemed she really wanted to find something out. "well..." court cleared her throat, side eyeing Matthew to help her out. "um...I think matty and i..we just have thus trust with each other..and..we care a lot about each other. i think he was the first person who i told a lot of things to that i didn't tell others. and that was a beautiful thing for us to share, as he did the same with me. and we just made each other laugh..." she looked to matty in hopes he knew what to say.

Matty: "we did we laughed a whole lot" he smiled reliving all those moments like a movie replaying in his head "i was immature and so very stupid back then" he looked at her and frowned "i did things, stupid things that i will never be proud of... because it cost me losing something that had the potential to be this amazing thing. I'm still paying for the consequences. Courteney and i have been through it all together... " here comes the big moment " we were a thing for..." before he could continue the crowd went wild while everyone was settling down he looked over at her tears in her eyes. "we were together for a good almost two years... it will be two years i will never forget.. when i started getting... mmm sick i knew what i had to do. I had to break it off and it will always be something i regret. But at the same time I won't because if I hadn't we... and dragged it on it woulda blown up in our faces and we wouldn't have this amazing connection now. She wouldn't be who she Is now. Not telling anyone all these years has been... well difficult because there's nothing i want to do more than talk about this amazing thing we once had... still have. And I'm sure everyone suspected something so that was enough" he laughed, taking one last breath and scooting back into his seat while the room was quiet.

court: He said it. he told their secret to their world. but..she wasn't angry or upset..in fact..it felt nice. She looked around to see an audience full of smiles, even some tears of happiness and it amazed her that people cared so much about their connection. that they loved 'mondler' so much, that carried that passion for "matteney"...that's what she discovered they called it. she smiled at, rubbing his back. there was complete silence. Ellen and the audience were in shock, even the cast who knew where left with nothing to say..Jennifer even grabbing for a tissue for her eyes. it was a big thing..it was more important than court had thought. she looked around and then looked to matty. she grabbed his hand, gently squeezing it. he looked up at her, and they both stared into each other's eyes. "it was the best time of my life"

she started to smile, and her smile was so contagious that he started to smile, then the whole room was filled with smiles. It was the best time of her life. and now with his hand in hers, this was now also one of her favourite moments with him..if not one of the most special. not only did she share it with him, but she shared it with people who meant so much to her.


End file.
